Conatus/Dixie
Dixie is a character in Conatus and the first character created by Sr.Wario. As character 007, Dixie is both the seventh of the free starting characters and the seventh character created for the game itself. Background Little is known about Dixie's past, but it's said that she came to Grimnore seeking to bring justice and law to it using her chronokinetic powers. Given the nature of the land, these laws are made by herself, and she plays fast and loose with her own rules. It's almost universally agreed though, that Dixie makes Grimnore a better place by stopping injustices and evil wherever she goes. It seems that the mysterious woman is doomed to a lonely life simply because of her nomadic nature, despite her interest in a few people. Appearance Dixie is a tall woman with an average build. She has blonde hair past her shoulders and auburn eyes. She's almost never seen without pink lipstick on, though her mouth is usually covered by a red bandanna. Despite being an adult, she has freckles all over her face. Dixie always wears a velvet cowboy hat with a golden ribbon tied around it. Her usual outfit is a brown leather jacket over a thin white T-shirt, with dark blue jeans that have been teared and ripped. To complete this ensemble are two boots that match her jacket and a belt with two gun holsters on it. Personality Dixie is almost always silent. When she does speak, her sentences are short and to the point, which illustrates her no-nonsense, blunt personality. While not exactly a social person, she's always willing to help innocents and has an incredibly strong code of honor that she never breaks. While she will kill monsters and humans alike if it's for the greater good, she seems to take no joy from it, or violence in general. Dixie's idle animations are relatively simple, with no frills. A few of them tell more about her though, like her taking out a raggedy paper that shows off her laws, a picture of her alongside Shuriken, and a leather-bound diary that seems to discuss how her sexuality has effected her in life from what is briefly shown. Gameplay Dixie is the traditional glass cannon, with high speed and attack making up for her fragility. This playstyle means that she's best suited for an experienced player, as they'll need to know how to work around her limitations and use her unique skills and traits, many of which are based around manipulating time. She's incredibly poor at melee combat, which means any melee weapons are useless in her hands, but she can make even the weakest ranged weapon dangerous. Given all this, it's best for Dixie to keep her distance when fighting, and to collect food for vigor and health. Notably, her vigor is completely average, a contrast to her other stats which are all over the place. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Trivia *It's hinted that Dixie has a small crush on Shuriken. *Dixie's real name is unknown, people call her Dixie because of her southern roots. *Her character was inspired by Clint Eastwood's Man with No Name character from the Dollars trilogy. *She was also inspired by the characters of Max Rockatansky and Jack. *Dixie is the seventh character developed for Conatus. Category:Conatus Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Subpages